


Vir Princeps

by zartsy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, alec becomes an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Legend holds the Angel Raziel keeps an eye on his Shadowhunters. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ever since the transformation of Jonathan and the creation of the species, Shadowhunters have prevailed under the oath to rid the world of demons.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And sometimes, Raziel returned the oath, choosing the most prevalent Shadowhunter of the age to hold the honor of vir princeps.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> based on a sorta headcanon of mine  
> follow me on tumblr- alexanderlightgod  
> characters belong to cassie clare

_Legend holds the Angel Raziel keeps an eye on his Shadowhunters._

_Ever since the transformation of Jonathan and the creation of the species, Shadowhunters have prevailed under the oath to rid the world of demons._

_And sometimes, Raziel returned the oath, choosing the most prevalent Shadowhunter of the age to hold the honor of vir princeps._

~

"C'mon, Alec! You've been a dad for what, _3 weeks?_ Gah!"

The blonde and ebony haired Parabatai team were sparring inside the training room of the New York Institute. The blonde was attacking ruthlessly with his staff, not letting up regardless of the terrible counter attacks."Do you want to stop?"

Alec was now on the floor, one hand sprawled across his eyes, the other outheld with his staff spilling out from between his fingers. He'd been out of it for a few days now, everyone assuming it was parenthood taking a toll on him.

Little One had been found by Magnus nearly a month ago now. He’d been welcomed with nothing but open arms, even Maryse, who insisted on turning a spare institute room into another nursery in case of emergencies. This week was the first time Alec's been back to train with his siblings. Between balancing a newborn, accepting custody over the Institute, demanding clients and demon attacks, him and Magnus hadn't had a chance to sit down and relax. Alec decided to use his downtime to train some more. It was no secret warlocks attracted demons, and he wanted to ensure his little Max was safe.

"Get up Alec, go home and sleep," he poked the unmoving form with his stick, moving away once Alec groaned and began sitting up.

"No Jace, come on. Don't go easy on me. I'm fine, just rusty," he was back on his feet now, swaying back and forth unsettlingly.

Jace's back was turned to him, too busy putting his training staff back into its place on the wall.

"Dude, it's whatever. Go back to Magnus and Max-"

Something thumped behind him, the noise far too heavy to have sounded from any falling weapon.

"Ah!" He let out a grunt, hand snapping up to grasp at the mark on his neck. A searing pain erupted from the rune, blindingly hot before it vanished, leaving him kneeling on the floor. Jace removed the fingers from his neck, a silvery substance running down his collar and onto his fingers.

His Parabatai rune.

He hobbled back up onto two feet turning around.

"Alec?" He nearly fell back onto the floor. " _Alec!_ " He stumbled over to the other man crumpled over onto the floor. His bangs sticking in clumps onto his sweaty forehead, his breathing ragged. Thundering footsteps entered through the door of the training room at the sound of Jace's wails.

"Call Magnus," he assumed it was Clary speaking, noticing Simon's converse sneaking back out the room from the corner of his eye. Izzy kneeled next to him, both trying to arouse their brother back into consciousness. Alec groaned, another flash of pain in Jace's rune. He fell back, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Jace!" Izzy turned her attention to him as he crumpled, palm flooded with the silver substance.

"Something's wrong with Alec."

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rest, it'll be a long night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com

"I'm sorry, Magnus. There's nothing I can do."

Magnus collapsed into the nearest chair, a groan wracking his entire body. Catarina sat on the arm rest, rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"Excuse my manners, Cat-"

"I know, Mags, you're mad at the situation, not me." She continued caressing his hair, surging bits of relaxing magic into his body.

"How's Maxie?"

"He cried all day," Magnus sunk lower into the chair, exhaustion finally taking a toll on him. "Maryse sung him to sleep. He woke up about an hour ago to eat."

"That's good-" another one of Alec's cries broke through their conversation, Magnus leaning forward as to stand up. His blue skinned friend pushed him back down, pulling back the dividing curtain between the two halves of the Infirmary.

"Rest, Magnus. I can handle this," only her lingering hand was visible. "You'll have a busy night."

~

Talk about an understatement.

Not only Alec, but Jace was struggling as the sun sank and was replaced by the moon.

Jace was being coaxed to eat, fresh soup being swallowed when he wasn't groaning along with his Parabatai.

"Ngfff," he grunted, pushing the bowl away from him. Clary poked another spoon at him, willing him to eat just another bite. "If I eat anymore I swear I'll puke."

At that, Clary abandoned the soup for a bottle of water, Jace swallowing a few mouthfuls before lying back down against his mountain of pillows. Although a little beat up, he looked a hell of a lot better than Alec across the room.

His pain only increased as the night grew older, screams exiting his mouth every few minutes. When he wasn't screaming, he was moaning and groaning, rolling restlessly beneath the sheets. Izzy was on watch since 1am, her shift rolling over to nearly 5 hours now. She only moved to replace thawed ice packs with frozen ones or or to refill the bucket of cold water. She was glued to the seat next to Alec's bed, one hand at the head, the other holding his. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper as Alec started writhing violently, body thrashing against the bed, head turning back and forth.

"What's going on?" Clary moved over to stand next to the other side of his bed.

"I don't know," Izzy placed the washcloth in her hand onto the side table. "Here, help me take his shirt off."

The worn, gray fabric was soaked with sweat, sticking like glue to his body. Clary held up his torso as Izzy slid it over his head. They placed him down again, thrashes halting as the frigid air hit his scalding hot body. He rolled over onto his stomach, revealing fresh cuts on his back.

In between his shoulder blades, evenly spaced, were two vertical slits, each more than a foot in length. The cuts were fresh, the wounds raw.

Magnus inches closer, magic flaring after being restored from his restless nap. Blue sparks shot from his fingers to the wounds, rebounding on an invisible force before they could heal. He tried again, magic once again being rejected by Alec's body. They tried with supplies from the cabinet, gauze and bandages. Just as they tied down the end of the gauze, it burned straight off his body, wound out in the open. Jace came over from his bed, taking Izzy's outstretched stele, drawing an iratze in the small of Alec's back. It faded in seconds, leaving him still without being healed.

"This isn't anything I've seen before," Catarina inspected the wounds, running a delicate finger around them. "The only thing-" she cut herself off, shaking her head, disrupting her stark white hair from its bun. She shared a look with Magnus, the two keeping eye contact for a second before staring back down at the patient.

"There has to be something we can do-"

"We've tried everything, Golden Boy-"

"Well try harder!"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Magnus asked, hands folding in front of his chest.

"This isn't one of your clients, Bane. He's my Parabatai-"

"He also just so happens to be my fiancé-"

"Yeah," Jace scoffed, tawny eyes flaring. "And if he dies tonight, you'll just find another, _won't you?_ "

" _Jace!_ " Izzy hissed, pushing him away from Alec's bed. Clary grabbed Magnus, pulling him to the other side. She held his hands in hers, willing the pulsating magic to subside. The last thing they needed now was a fight. Simon kept a watch on Alec, noticing a change in his welfare.

He had flipped over onto his back again. He was breathing heavy, chest heaving. His calloused fingers clutched the sheets, the fabric nearly tearing under his grip.   
His eyes opened.   
"Get out," he spoke, staring blank at them.   
"What?" Izzy crept closer to him, hand out as if taming a wild animal.   
"I said, get out," his voice was firm in authority, weak with exhaustion. "You have to go, now."  
"Alec, we can't leave-"  
" _GET OUT!_ " He roared. Alec never yelled, his deep voice sending them all running to the hills. "Please, you have to."  
They all exited the doors, staring at him until they closed. As soon as the lock clicked, an excruciating yell came from inside. It was the worst one yet, Alec's voice breaking halfway through.   
Izzy's hand was over her mouth, tears collecting in her eyes. Simon had pulled her into his chest as Clary bent to examine a crumpled Jace. He was screaming as well, not nearly as bad, but the effect was there. The same silvery substance was pouring out of his Parabatai rune like a waterfall, the liquid staining his deep blue shirt. Another yell tore through the hallway, Jace yelping at the same time. A third one, lasting twice as long, sounding twice as terrible. His voice gave out partway through, a choking noise replacing it. It was then, they noticed a blinding white light piercing through the crack underneath the door. It grew brighter with each of Alec's screams, seeming as if it strived off his pain.   
Magnus stood with his head against the door, eyes squinted shut, fingers fisted. Balls of blue light surrounded his hands, also growing with each of Alec's screams. The orbs resonated fierce magic, partly towards Jace, partly towards whatever was hurting his lover.   
Alec had another unbearable scream, the noise coming as if it was tearing his chest from the inside out. They all curled in on themselves, praying for his sounds of agony to cease. They covered their eyes from the bright rays, the light still shining through their eyelids.   
Then it stopped.   
The light simmered down, slinking back into the Infirmary. Alec's cries halted as well, the Institute eerily quiet.   
Quiet like it was after Max passed.   
Jace stumbled up to his feet, easing their main concern about Alec. He leaned heavily on Clary, the girl slightly bent over from all his weight.   
Magnus flung the door open, drawing his arm back as soon as he did.   
The room looked as if the sun decided to take residence in it. The light faded gradually, the visitors soon able to make out the bed and it's occupant. They moved in slow, stopping as Alec grunted. He groaned low in this throat, rolling over from his back onto his stomach. Torso still uncovered, the open flesh between his shoulder blades were hidden by the sprouted appendages.   
Alec had wings.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was not expecting a distress call today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com  
> characters belong to cassie clare

Magnus was not expecting a distress call today.

Before Alec had left, he ensured the trip to the Institute was simply to get a little more training done and acquire the custody papers from Maryse. It still sent sparks down his spine that he, a warlock, would be living in a Institute run by his husband.

Screw you, sacred Nephilim traditions.

A client had come by not long after Alec departed in the morning, Magnus hardly putting in any effort, even for his outfit. He slipped into a pair of Alec's baggy sweatpants, pulled on a navy silk kimono, and dealt with the Mundane and their magical needs for a teenagers upcoming 16th birthday. Why a teen needed magic at their birthday, he didn't know nor cared for. The pay was hefty, and he knew exactly what it would be spent on.

Speaking of which, right after the door closed after his client, small whimpers were heard from down the hall. He felt the muscles in his shoulders instantly relax, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest, spreading across his body. The noises softened as he neared the nursery, fully subsiding as the baby caught a glimpse of Magnus through the bars of the crib.

"Hello, Blueberry. How'd you sleep?" Magnus' words were so quiet, any noise and they would've went unheard. The baby cooed in response, fisted hands rubbing against his chubby cheeks. Magnus eased him up from the crib, pressing him closer to his chest to warm his chilly body. Young warlocks were always cold. Upon reaching the age in which their appearance stopped aging, they were always hot. Why? Who knew, it's a warlock thing.

He should get that on a shirt.

Magnus rocked to the kitchen, rubbing circles across the baby's back. He snapped a bottle into his hand, feeding him as he settled onto the couch.

"Good, Max?" The baby continued suckling in response, Magnus taking it as a yes. He glanced at the clock as Max ate, realizing he'd only been awake for a mere 2 hours. Sinking lower into the couch seat, his mind wandered as to what he would do the remainder of the day, a whirlwind of possibilities rushing through his head, his mind not settling on one. Soon, Max nudged away the bottle, and Magnus pressed him against his shoulder as he tapped his back, kissing his cheek as the baby burped and settled against the crook of his neck. They sat there for who knows how long, chests rising and falling in sync as Magnus whispered little nothings into Max's ear. The baby cooed and gurgled in response, his father continuing to pepper him with expressions of love. It wasn’t until the warlock’s phone rang did he halt his ramblings of affection, the light tone cutting through the one sided conversation. Both Magnus and Alec had changed their ringtones to quiet, softer sounds when Max joined the family, not wanting the sudden calls to wake him while he was asleep. He unlocked the phone without checking who was calling, pressing keeping it pressed against his ear with an elevated shoulder.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. What seems to be your problem?” He wondered when his greetings became so watered down. He sounded like a customer service worker.

"Magnus-" he recognized the voice belonging to Simon. His breaths were ragged and he kept swallowing, causing his words to come out in a strangled mess. "It's Alec. H-he's, w-well, I'm not really sure-"

"Explain, Simon," he was already up on his feet, snapping a shirt on while slipping on a pair of shoes. He grabbed one of Max's baby blankets, wrapping it around him before pressing him into his chest once more.

"Alec," he breathed  as to regain his composure. "He's unconscious on the training room floor. Jace says he was really tired. They're carrying him into the Infirmary now."

"I'll be there." He tapped the button to end the call, stuffing the phone into his pocket. Holding up Max with one hand, he unlocked the door to his office, rummaging through the hundreds of potions and containers until finding what he was searching for. He unscrewed a clear jar, pulling out a glowing blue orb. _Instant Portal_ , the label read. It took him, Cat, and Ragnor hours to figure out a concoction for them. They were extremely useful to have around, especially at times like this. Magnus closed his eyes, picturing the corner a block away from the Institute. He cradled Max closer to his chest as the electric light grew, absorbing them both.

 _Don't worry,_ Alec, he thought. _We're coming._

~

Max was crying. Not just crying, he was wailing, face scrunched as tears poured from his eyes, limbs flailing. He'd been at it for a while, voice losing force as he lost energy. Izzy had him bouncing against her bosom, the baby creating a diversion for her to focus on.

"Blueberry, please," her pleads went unnoticed under his cries. He was smart, he knew something was wrong. His fathers were noticeably absent, even so, the mood was low.

Jace was pacing in front of the door, one hand covering his Parabatai rune, the other running through his hair as he gnawed against his bottom lip. Clary had a notebook open in her lap, dozens of failed doodles on the page, the book threatening to spill on the floor between her bouncing legs. Simon seemed the most relaxed, given, he didn't remember anything more than a year's information about Alec. He was the one who waited by the door to let Magnus into the Institute, taking Max from his hands.

A door opened, the quartet all snapping their heads up. Instead of a cured Alec stepping out the Infirmary, the door down the hall had been banged open, a flustered Maryse strutting down the hall, heels abandoned in the room.

"Nothing, no information about anything that could've caused this." She huffed a deep breath, lifting Max from out of Isabelle's arms. "Baby shhh," she bounced him lightly. "I know you miss your daddies, shh-" she began humming in French, the infant finally quieting down. The woman's singing seemed to calm them all down, Clary's knees stopped jittering, Izzy rested a head against Simon's shoulder, Jace took a seat on the ground next to the Infirmary door. Max must've fallen asleep, his cries fading to whimpers before halting overall. Maryse continued singing even as the baby slept, the teens all becoming a little drowsy-

The double doors to the Infirmary slammed open after hours of waiting, a robed figure stepping out to speak with them.

"You look terrible."

That was to say the least. Magnus looked less put together than when he first arrived. His usual expertly styled hair hung in front of his face, ebony locks tangled due to running his fingers through them repeatedly. His eyes were sunken in, lower lip bleeding from being bitten at. He was unsteady on his feet, a hand against the doorframe keeping him upright.

"I've done everything I can to stabilize him," he ignored Jace's comment, accepting Clary's offer for her chair. "My magic is spent, he's not responding.” He took the glass of water from Simon’s hand, half the liquid dribbling down the front of his shirt instead of down his throat.

“Well, what do we do?” Izzy snapped up from her seat, looking as if she’d break him for information.

“He reacts best to basic first aid,” Magnus took Max out of Maryse’s hands, the baby relieving some tension from his face. “Ice packs, wiping his face with a wet cloth. Things like that.”

A groan escaped Jace’s lips just as a shattering yelp erupted from the Infirmary.

“Go put Max in the nursery,” Maryse ordered the warlock, holding the doors open for the teens helping Jace into the bed next to Alec’s.

“It’s going to be a long day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! school starts back up in less than a week. expect the next chapter a lot quicker


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the Angel."  
> "By the.. Alec?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com

"By the Angel-"

"By the..Alec?"

The Lightwoods, warlocks, Clary, and Simon stood stoic outside the Infirmary, mouths agape at the sight of Alec's new appendages. He groaned into the pillow before placing his hands at shoulder width, hefting his body up into a sitting position. He brushed his ebony fringe out of his eyes, leaning back on his forearms and smiling.

"Hi."

The waiting shadowhunters rushed forward, stumbling over each other's legs in a mad dash to reach Alec first. Izzy was the first to collide with his chest, arranging her arms around him with care. She kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around his sister, planting a kiss on her head.

"I was scared," she whispered, quiet enough for only him to hear.

"I know, I'm sorry," he brushed back her bangs, pecking her again.  She leaned back with a sniffle, shifting out the way to leave room for an incoming Jace.

He flung at his Parabatai, terribly hiding his sobs. Alec seemed taken aback for a moment before settling back into his comforter position, rubbing circles on Jace's back. They mumbled to each other for a few moments before Jace got up from the bed, brushing off his shirt along with the last of his visible moment of weakness. The entire time, Maryse stood at the headboard, brushing Alec's hair back, peppering his forehead with kisses.

Clary wrapped Alec in a hug next, tiny frame working to her favor. Simon decided on a simple fist bump, shaking out his wrist after their knuckles collided.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec's voice radiating with unmatched confidence, his posture holding an extra flair of authority. He craned his neck towards the door, now noticing the two warlocks attached to the doorframe. He reached an arm out just as Magnus did, only the magician hissed, retracting it back to his chest.

"Alec, you're glowing."

Alec looked down at himself, seeming to finally notice the aura of light radiating off his body.

"Um," he quirked a thick eyebrow. "Stop?" Much to his pleasure, the glow faded then disappeared, the room finally back to its normal level of illumination.

Magnus stepped a foot into the room hesitantly, dashing to the bed when pain didn't overcome him.

He clasped Alec's jaw with both hands, plastering kisses over his entire face before connecting their lips. Alec tugged on his hips, Magnus nestling on his lap as they continued their embrace, breaking off every so often to share words of affection.

"This a great and all, but what the _fuck_ was that all about?"

The two separated at Jace's comment, Magnus not moving off of Alec's lap. The others grunted in agreement to the statement, all curious of Alec's new...body.

The turmoil he was in that night left no trace whatsoever. He even looked-better.

The dark rings under his eyes were gone, perfectly colored pupils looking vibrant. His cheeks weren't sunken in anymore, instead his body restored to an even weight. He was smiling wider than ever before, as if his pain only brought him comfort now. What was really shocking, though, were his wings.

Yes, Alexander Lightwood now had wings.

Full blown angel wings.

They weren't white, contrary to popular angel wing stereotypes. Instead, the top of them starting off a jet black color, matching the hue of his hair. It faded into a heather gray in the middle until eventually reaching solid white at the ends. The colors all faded together giving Alec's wings a weird yet intriguing ombré effect.

"I'm not sure," Alec responded, drawing the attention back off of his wings. He seemed conflicted, as if struggling internally with himself. He didn't get a chance to speak before Catarina cut him off.

"There's only one thing I can think of," she spoke quietly as if trying to convince herself of it. "but it can't be."

"I think it must be, Cat," Magnus spoke to her before staring back at Alec. "Vir princeps."

"We're princess?"

"No," Magnus snapped. Alec noticed the contempt he currently held against Jace. A lot more than their usual banter. " _Vir princeps_ , it's Latin-"

"Man of the Prince," Alec translated, realization drawn on his face.

"What Prince?" Simon spoke for them all.

"You know how the Nephilim believe the Angel Raziel watch over them?" They nodded, Clary all too familiar with the Angel. "On occasion, he's known to chose a single Nephilim to hold the honor of Vir princeps."

"I didn't know about that..." Izzy's whisper echoed throughout the silent room.

"I read about it in one of the ancient books in the library. There's hardly any info on it," Alec chewed on his plump lower lip.

"It hasn't happened for centuries. The Nephilim let it die out I suppose."

"So, with this honor or whatever," Simon piped up, the only one willing to voice his confusions. "That comes with wings or-"

"Not just wings, Sam," Magnus ran his fingers across the upper curve of Alec's wings, the teen letting out a purr. "He's an angel."

Clary sucked in air, a definite improvement over the lingering silence. Jace and Izzy let out breathy laughs, both knowing the one thing shadowhunters loved more than themselves were Angels. Simon let out a near silent "woah" as Catarina and Magnus shared a sequence of glances.

Alec sat in silence, feeling the feathers rub against his shoulder blades with every breath.  He felt the urge to extend his wings and stretch, deciding it was best to keep them curled in for now. He listened to the ruffling as his thoughts raced.

_Magnus flinching against his angelic light._

_Raziel looking down on him as he writhed in pain._

_The Angel's memory of him being born, Maryse cradling the newborn in her arms._

_The white light that flew by his bed whenever he was scared by the dark._

_A man he noticed watching him at the most random times._

It all made sense. He was chosen, chosen for this. Why, why him? The memories and thoughts flooded his mind eventually breaking through the dam.

And Alec passed out again.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll hurt us, Alec"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extreme delay with this chapter! school started back up again. this fic is far from over, though :)  
> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com  
> all characters belong to cassie clare

_You were chosen, Alec. This isn't a mistake. You're worthy._

Raziel's voice radiated through his mind, images flashing before settling on a single form.

Magnus was standing in a blank room, the white walls seeming to stretch to infinity. He was holding Max in his arms, the baby's face nestled in his chest. The warlock looked as if he'd been crying, feline eyes glistening with tears.

"Mags," Alec pushed himself off the floor, fully realizing he was there and not just watching. He stepped closer, arms outstretched to accept his son into his arms.

"No, Alexander," Magnus stretched a glowing hand out, blue magic pushing Alec away from them. His body bounced off an invisible barrier, pressing a hand on it.

"Magnus-?"

"You can't be with us, darling," he stared at the appendages sprouting from his back. "You'll hurt us."

He backed away with Max still in his arms, turning around and walking away without a second glance, ignoring Alec's protests.

_You'll hurt us_

Alec snapped awake, whipping his head around to inspect his surroundings. He was still in the Infirmary, propping his body up by his forearms.

"Look who's up."

He glanced over to his right, noticing the figure sitting in a chair by his bed.

Magnus was positioned in one of the fluffy chairs they kept in the Infirmary, his legs propped up on the bed frame. He had changed since yesterday, now in a monotone outfit of black jeans and one of Alec's sweaters. It hung off his smaller frame, collarbones peeking out from the top. He smiled at Alec before looking back down at the baby cradled in his arms suckling from a bottle.

"Hey."

Blueberry squirmed in Magnus' arms at the sound of Alec's voice, peering around for his father. He connected their eyes, grabbing at him, nearly spilling out of Magnus's cradle.

"Someone wants their daddy," Magnus moved to hand Max to Alec, the shadowhunter not having time to process his anxiety before the baby was deposited in his arms.

He stiffened, putting his body on lockdown. Max noticed his uncomfortable posture, wriggling around before letting out a cry of discomfort. The worrisome thoughts evaporated out of Alec's mind as he cooed down at the baby, adjusting until he was comfortable. He accepting the bottle from Magnus's hand, smiling down as the baby ate. He burped him, then cradled him against his chest, thoughts bubbling up in his mind again.

_You'll hurt us._

"Alec?"

"Mm?"

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes," Magnus crawled onto the unoccupied side of the bed, tiny frame able to squeeze onto the twin mattress. "What's wrong?"

Alec blinked, bringing his eyes back into focus before letting out a sigh. He pressed his face against Max's tiny body, attempting to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm going to hurt you, Magnus. Both of you."

Luckily, the warlock was leaning in or else he wouldn't have heard the barely spoken words.

"Hurt us? Why would you-oh," the memory of his arm flaring up with pain at Alec's angelic glow emerged in his mind. Of course Alec wouldn't forget that moment, it was burning into his thoughts as they spoke.

"I hurt you, Magnus," he whispered, voice muffled by the baby's onesie. "You tried to come in-and I hurt you. What if I hurt Max-?"

"You can control yourself, Alexander," he slipped his fingers into his free hand. "See? You're not hurting me now."

He used his other hand to brush back Alec's hair, the locks slick with a thin layer of perspiration. "Calm down."

Magnus murmured little nothings to Alec until his posture relaxed, Max letting out a sigh as he snuggled closer into his father's chest. Alec let out a final breath, wings slightly unfolding from his back as he sank into the pillows. He flashed Magnus a sleep filled smile, puckering his lips as the warlock leaked in. He inched forward as to not disturb the baby, teeth nibbling at Magnus' lower lip, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, planting his feet back into the floor before backing away.

"Mags-" Alec whined, lowering his voice as Max squirmed.

"Darling, as much as I'd love to continued ravishing those plump lips of yours, dinner's waiting downstairs," he took their son out of his arms, allowing Alec to use his hands to push up from the bed. He stood up, fully expecting his legs to be jelly after the near 3 days he spent lying in the Infirmary. The shadowhunter shocked himself with how stable he was, more so than usual. He took a few slow steps, adjusting to the added weight on his back, before picking up his pace and walking at his regular speed.

The two fathers walked side by side to the elevator stepping out on the first floor. Sounds of pots and pans and chatter filled the air, the tension from the other night gone after realizing Alec was going to be okay.

More than okay.

"Alec!" A chorus of his name sounded as he stepped foot into the kitchen, flashing them a smile. Izzy's hands were piled high with plates, mugs, and utensils, Simon helping her position them onto the table. Jace was fumbling through the drawer filled with take out papers, Clary holding two pots as she tried to convince him not to pick up the phone.

"Jace," she looked like a flustered chihuahua. "Alec's better. We should cook, not order take out-"

"He loves take out!"

"That's not the point!" She snatched the menus out of his hand, discarding them back into the drawer, bumping it closed with her hip. She brushed the fiery curls out of her face, grinning at Alec as he took the pans from her and placed them on the stovetop, turning up the dial.

"You sure you should be cooking?" His parabatai threw a hand over the dial, effectively blocking Alec from turning it any further than low. '

"It's not like he lost any limbs in his wing gaining process. He still has four-" Magnus spun around, feigning shock. "You _do_ know how to count that high, right?"

Alec pressed a hand against Jace's chest as the other man hissed, golden eyes narrowing. A bubble of confusion rose in Alec's chest as Jace reached towards the dagger he always kept strapped to his waist, Magnus' hands flaring with blue magic.

"Hey, no fighting here. You know, baby and all," Izzy was bouncing around with Blueberry in her hands, words coming out as a coo, coddling tone betrayed by the sharp looks she sent their way. Magnus lifted the baby from her arms, pressing his nose into his body as he sauntered towards the living room, sparks dying down. Jace crossed both his arms, choosing to lean against a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. Clary let out a gust of air through her nostrils, stepping over to question him. Moments later, she huffed, walking into the living room before sitting next to Magnus on the couch, occupying herself with Max. Simon shuffled with obvious discomfort, placing down the last fork before back stepping out of view to who knows where.

Alec remained stoic, the aftermath of their little spat unraveling too fast for him to keep track of. He was still a bit groggy, and his parabatai and fiancé fighting was not something he needed right now.

At that moment, Maryse entered the kitchen, tension diffusing a bit as a warm smile overcame her features. She reached her eldest child in a few strides, engulfing him into her arms. No matter how much he grew, he still felt like a kid whenever she hugged him.

"Oh, Alec," she ran fingers through his hair, planting a kiss against his cheek. She held him by the shoulders, eyeing his entire body. "All welly?"

He couldn't help a grin spread across his face as she began their old rhyme. They always did this after Alec had a nightmare. He nodded back,

"Demons are smelly."

She patted his cheek, removing a bowl from  a lower cabinet, tossing in ingredients. Alec followed her lead, removing a carton of eggs from the fridge along with dozens of omelette fillings. The fridge was running low again, he noticed. He'd have to go pick up stuff later. They ignored Simon's exclamation of "breakfast for dinner, that's what I'm talking about!", falling back into an all too familiar routine.

Maryse was asking him questions every so often as she flipped pancakes on one half of the stove while Alec flipped eggs on the other. Half his mind answered while the other half remained thinking about Jace and Magnus' previous confrontation. What were they fighting about? Why didn't either of them tell him anything? Did Izzy know why? His rambling thoughts caused his heartbeat to speed up. He couldn't have his lover and parabatai in a full out argument. That was just-

"By the Angel!"

Without knowing it, Alec's wings were unfolding from his back, whipping open in the kitchen. Various plates and containers fell off the island where his left wing hit, glass shattering all over the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He began to turn around, realizing he couldn't do so with his appendages out. He craned his neck, noticing the rest of the Institute guests staring not at the mess on the ground, but his wings. He turned his head this way and that, trying to get a better view of it, deciding whether it was good or bad he couldn't see his back.

"Alec," it was Clary stepping over the glass, hand outstretched as to caress a wing. "How tall are you, again?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Six-five?"

With a finger snap, what appeared to be a measuring tape stretched out from one side to the other, measuring his wingspan. He lifted both his arms out for good measure, realizing the tips of his fingers nearly brushed the edge of either wing.

"7 feet," the ginger read out short of breath. "Amazing."

"Do you think you can fly?" Simon piped up, voice growing enthusiastic. "You could literally be a superhero, oh my god."

Alec slipped out of the conversation, eyes trained on the lower tips of his wings. He noticed they were taking on a darker tinge similar to the black portion at the top. He didn't like they were multicolored, he was glad they were turning monotoned. But didn't Angels have white wings?

He flicked off the stovetops, piling the last omelette and pancakes on their respective plates, preparing to fold in his wings and carry them over to the dining room.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Maryse stepped back in from a side room, having left right before Alec's wings sprouted. Her cerulean eyes widened at the span before she took a breath, realizing this would be a norm.

"That was the Clave. A meeting is planned for this Friday. They want to discuss-" she gestured to her sons wings. "-well..."

"You told them?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" They all turned to a flustered Jace, the man finally speaking again, still in the corner.

"You know how the Clave is, Mom. How could you-"

"Shut it, Jace," Izzy snapped, eyes flaring. "She had to tell them. Alec has freaking wings, for Angel's sake! You know how they are-"

" _I_ know that they want to skin him alive-"

"And _I_ know if we don't tell them, they'll strip his marks the second they found out." Jace opened his mouth before closing it again, realizing his sister did have a point. The Clave would do anything to rid of Alec. Keeping such a big secret, they would probably recite some ancient rule about honesty or whatever.

"We have 5 days until the meeting," Magnus squeezed into the kitchen, rubbing a hand over Alec's now retracted wings. "Let's all relax for now."

There are murmurs of agreement and clinking of forks as everyone piled dinner onto their plates. They ate in near silence, the looming threat of the Clave's actions hanging over their heads. The list of things kept growing in Alec's head, he figured it might shut down or implode. Most importantly,

What was wrong with Jace?

  
  



	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said there were demons-"  
> “Well, how else would I have gotten you here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm not dead! more from me at the end, for now enjoy  
> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com  
> all these cool cats belong to cassie clare

_He'll be mine, Magnus. Your precious little Nephilim will soon belong to me._

Magnus snapped up into a sitting position, a deep breath escaping his lips. He lifted a hand to brush back his sweaty locks from his forehead before throwing his body back down onto the bed.  
_Calm down, Magnus. It's just a dream. Alec is right-_  
At that moment, he realized the usual arm wrapped around his waist was missing, the covers kicked off the other side of the bed. The door was still shut, no light from the en suite bathroom, Magnus coming to a conclusion Alec was still in the room. It was then he noticed the steady breathing coming from his side of the bed. Glancing over, a familiar figure stood over Max's crib, little noises leaving the baby's mouth as he slept.  
"Alec?" The man remained stoic, head tipped down as he stared at the baby. "Alec, is Maxie okay?"  
Alec's back continued rising and falling with his breaths, Magnus's question hanging in the air between them. From the bed he waited for an answer, Alec's silence growing longer. The shadowhunter then spun, returning to their king mattress and crawling in, tossing his arm back over Magnus's waist before falling back to sleep. The warlock fell backwards into his embrace, muscles rigid. The events from the previous few days left him unable to ponder for much longer, the darkness of sleep pulling him in.  
~  
"Good morning, Magnus."  
Magnus hummed, Alec's deep tenor rousing him back into consciousness. The bed dipped from the added weight, the smell of breakfast and the grinding from the coffee machine shaking away the last of his drowsiness.  
"Good morning, sugar plums," Alec grimaced at the pet name, unable to contain a grin from spreading across his features.  
"Worst one yet, Mags."  
"Hmm," he lifted the struggling baby from Alec's arms, pushing up to rest his back against the headboard. "I think Blueberry likes it."  
Max gurgled as Magnus tickled a finger beneath his chin, cheeks deepening into a dark blue. He gripped his father's chin with both hands, flashing a toothless smile.  
"He just loves his father," Alec grinned down at the both of them. Magnus hummed in response, following Alec's lead into the kitchen as the coffee machine clicked off. The man's wings were fully opened, his body gracefully sliding through the door frames as to not bump against anything. The feathers were almost completely black now, identical to the shade of his hair. He often expressed his worries over the color, Magnus consoling him by asserting it was only right they matched his hair.  
They would clash, otherwise.  
The family sat around the kitchen island, Alec spooning mush into Max's mouth, talking to his cell phone pressed against his ear as Magnus ate.  
"Really? Now? It's only- well 10, but still. Oh fine, I'll tell Magnus. Yeah, I'll text you. Bye." He gave a gentle sigh, tossing the phone onto the table. The warlock slid off his chair, engulfing Alec as best he could from behind, muzzling the center of his shoulder blades where his wings met. They stood in silence, the baby's gurgling and feet hitting the back of his high chair the only source of noise in the room.  
"Jace says there's heightened demon activity around Central Park," Alec faux bit at Max's fingers gripping his chin, grinning as he squealed in surprise.  
"This early?" He took the bowl from Alec's hands, snapping his gear into a neat pile onto the couch.  
"He also said Mom wants to talk," his voice muffled as the fabric of his shirt engulfed his head. "Probably about the whole Institute thing."  
Magnus hummed in response, the rustling of his clothing and Max's babble the only source of noise in the room. Alec let out another breath, clipping on his weapons belt as he bent to kiss Magnus, smothering Max's chubby cheeks before giving his fiancé another one. He slipped through the door with a final wiggle of his glove clad fingers.  
~  
“You said there were demons-"  
“Well, how else would I have gotten you here?"  
Alec stood in the middle of the Institute living room, bow held in one hand as he shrugged his quiver onto the floor. His parabatai stared back at him from the kitchen, bare chested and still in his pajama bottoms.  
“Make me breakfast?" He flashed a smile, Amber eyes crinkling at the corners. Already there and not wanting to walk all the way back to Brooklyn, Alec slipped off his leather jacket and boots, remaining in a t shirt and jeans. He slinked off into the kitchen, pulling a pan out of a cupboard, piling ingredients inside of the slight divet to carry over to the counter. He groaned as Jace cooed at him, pinching his cheeks before heading off to most likely text Clary a good morning.  
“Oh, and Alec?" He glanced over his shoulder, halfway up the steps. “I hope you wore your good boots."  
~  
“Alec, I'm hungry again."  
“Jace, I just made you lunch."  
“Well make me some more."  
The raven haired man groaned, tossing his head back in annoyance. He was perfectly content, curled up on the couch as he finally had time to continue the book he was last reading. Swinging his legs back onto the floor, he glanced at the clock, realizing quite a while had passed since Jace had last bothered him for a snack.  
“It's nearly 6, I'll just order dinner-" it was at that moment Maryse strode into the living room, her presence far colder than it was the previous few days.  
“Alec, a word, please?" Her tone was more questioning than demanding, her eyes showing nothing but what appeared to be sadness. He glanced at Jace as he walked past, his parabatai shrugging as if to send him along, already dialing the number to the nearest takeout Chinese joint.  
Alec followed his mother out of the main living room of the Institute and into smaller one off the left wing, which provided a shortcut to her office. He stayed back as she stepped to her desk, leaning against it rather than sitting behind it.  
“Oh, Alec," she sighed, letting her arms dangle at her aides.  
“What's wrong, Mom?" He stepped closer.  
“The Clave called this morning about-"  
“My wings?"  
“Well that, but," her eyes bore into the carpeted floor, his scanning her face waiting for the news to break. She looked older than usual, as if this whole scenario took an enormous toll on her health. “The custody of the New York Institute. Ever since you were born, it was entitled to you, being the oldest. But, it seems as if the Clave doesn't want it so."  
“Of course not, Mom, we knew this would happen," he breathed, shrugging it off. The action felt weird now, having his new appendages. “With Magnus, Max, and I, you know how the Clave is-"  
“Yes but Alexander," she pushed off the desk, walking forward to meet him. She took a deep breath, finally connected their eyes, placing a hand on his cheek.  
“They’ve made it official. After I retire, the New York Institute isn’t to be placed in the custody of your hands, or any of the Lightwoods for the matter-"  
_“What?"_  
The two spun around at the third voice, facing the figure. There Jace stood in the doorframe, mouth still agape at the words that just left his adoptive mother’s mouth.  
“Jace-"  
“No, no, don't even. You're just going to let them do that? Without putting up a fight?"  
“Jace, let her explain-" Alec put a hand out to calm his parabatai, only to have it slapped back down.  
“You're just going to take that? It's-I’m-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before storming back out of her office and down the hall, Alec passing her a fleeting look before chasing after him.  
“Jace, slow down. Relax," once reaching the front door of the Institute, the blonde haired Nephilim took off, sprinting to who knows where. “Jace!" Alec followed him, his mile long legs allowing him to easily catch up. He stayed a few strides behind, finds it easier to keep up with his sudden twists and turns that way. _“Stop."_  
He tugged on the other man’s sleeve, causing him to fully stop. He didn't even know how far they had run or where they stopped, New York looking all too familiar as the sun faded into the horizon.  
“This is ridiculous Alec," he was pacing now, viciously kicking the gravel beneath his feet. “I'm sick of the way the Clave treats you for something you can't even control."  
“Jace, I know-"  
“For the Angel’s sake, _it's the 21st century!_ When will they get it through their thick skulls that-"  
_“Jace!"_ He stopped rambling immediately, interrupted by Alec’s sharp tone. His voice boomed, more so than usual. He groaned, throwing his head back, the breeze throwing his blonde lockes all over his face.  
“We knew they would pull something like this ever since I came out," Alec rested a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder, Jace lifting his head to look at him. “And there's really nothing we can do about it- for now," he added, noticing Jace opening his mouth to protest. “I mean, we have some more, err, feathery problems to handle," his wings twitched under his jacket. Jace let out a breathy laugh, drowned out by thunder overhead. “Did the forecast predict rain?" Drops were already tumbling down, steadily growing into a heavy cascade within a few minutes.  
“Don't know," the duo were already sprinting back to the Institute, Jace yelling to be heard over the roar of the storm. “Can't you just like, fly us home?"  
Alec flipped him off, not trusting his footing to turn around and throw him a dirty look. He didn't realize just how far ahead he was of Jace until he was waiting outside the front door of the church, Jace appearing minutes later.  
“I get that you're an angel now," he was panting like a dehydrated dog, soaking hair plastered onto his face. “But dude, how'd you run so fast?"  
Alec shrugged, opening the door for the two to enter. Jace sidestepped him in the entryway, heading towards a couch placed in the first living room. He lifted the cushions, pulling out two towels, tossing one to Alec. The hidden stash of towels, blankets, and clothes came in handy, especially when they were younger and snuck back in from midnight hunts. Accepting the towel, Alec glanced at the clock, realizing they were out far longer than what he assumed. He'd left Magnus and Max at home all day without even calling.  
“Jace, I-"  
“It's late, Alec. Take a taxi, don't walk," he was heading towards the kitchen, cold takeout left on the counter for them. “Or a- what's it called again-uber! Clarys in love with them."  
“Yeah I know, but Jace-"  
“Tomorrow Alec," he was yawning now, providing an amazing view of the half chewed orange chicken in his mouth. “Goodnight. Get home safe, punch Magnus and kiss Max for me," and with that, he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.  
Alec sighed, rubbing the towel through his hair to rid of some of the water. Tossing it into the nearest laundry basket (there were quite a few lying around, even shadowhunters have clothes hampers), he put the leftovers in the fridge, forking a piece of chicken in his mouth as he requested an uber.  
He never got to ask what was wrong with Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah finally it's up! i'm so extremely sorry for the long wait, school got ahead of me, and then throughout June I was at this college program thing, but excuses are meaningless and this is finally up. thank you to everyone who has read/is reading this- it's almost a year since this has been up, wow! rereading the previous chapters i can definitely say my writing quality has worsened, but this story is to be finished! i'm aiming to finish it by the end of august (wow go getter@me) since school will be starting up again and since it's my junior year i'll have even more work, but yeah. sorry for this rant, next chapter will be up soon i promise x


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On this day, the second of December, the Clave is gathered in the capital of Alicante to discuss the current condition of Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i left yall hanging for so long, here's the next chapter <3

Following Jace and Alec's little late night adventure, the next month and a half passed without a single incident

Well, it really depends on how you classify incident', per se..

The Lightwood-Bane family got rather festive for Halloween, throwing a mash for all of their closest friends. It was a night to be remembered, the highlight however, being Alec, Magnus, Max, and Chairman dressed as the White King, The Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and the Cheshire Cat, respectively.

Nearly a month later, the entire clan met up again at the Institute for the annual Lightwood Thanksgiving Feast, in which Magnus and Alec were faced with Max's first display of magic.

Jace is still picking pieces of stuffing and gravy out of his hair.

In the following days and weeks, everything had settled down once more. Alec and Magnus were greatly accustomed to fatherhood, Max perfectly comfortable with his position in the family. The Clave had scheduled their meeting with Alec and the residents of the New York Institute for December 2nd, aka Magnus' birthday.

Which meant tomorrow.

~

_ You can't keep them safe forever, Magnus. I  _ will _ claim what I desire.  _

The warlock jolted up in his sleep, eyes snapping opening as he sucked in a deep breath. A groan from his side grasped his attention. There lied Alec on his stomach, cheek pressed against his pillow. He often slept on his stomach now, his wings most likely causing discomfort whilst on his back. He must've came in while Magnus was asleep and snuck into the bed without being heard. Magnus sighed, brushing back the hair out of Alec's forehead. It was awfully fluffy, the man must've taken a shower before tucking in for the night. He giggled as a line of drool slipped out of his mouth and onto the pillowcase, his eyelids fluttering. A gurgle from opposite the room drew his eyes away from his sleeping angel, a pair of feline eyes peeking from between the bars of the crib. Placing a final kiss on Alec's forehead, Magnus slid out from the comforter, maneuvering the piles of god knows what on their bedroom floor to reach Max, scooping him up and into his arms.

“Good morning, blueberry," he pressed a kiss on the baby's forehead, cooing softly. He rocked around the king-sized bed and out the door into the kitchen. As Max wasn't crying for food yet, Magnus didn't feed him, instead dancing around the loft as the sun began to rise. He snapped all the curtains open, gliding over to their enormous window to have a look outside. “Look, Blueberry!" he pointed to the glass, both their eyes glued to the window. “It's snowing!" The storm from the night before turned into a blizzard as a sudden cold front rushed into New York, according to the weatherman on channel 6 at least. Magnus was wondering when the warmth of fall would fade away. By all means, he did love autumn; it was perfect weather for his cardigans and Alec looked rather ravishing in plaid, but it was already December and he couldn't possibly prepare for Christmas without any snow on the ground. He was lucky this year, however, it often wasn't cold enough for there to be snow on his birthday. Speaking of which, he had no idea for what he would do this year. Probably a more mundane party, it was completely out of line to hold a birthday banger with a baby in the house.

See, Magnus was a  _ great  _ father.

His son's attention was on the falling crystals no longer, but rather back onto his face. He reached his plump hands up to grapple at his father's chin, low murmurs exiting his mouth. The family called this his tractor noise, which basically meant "hey, would any of you mind feeding me?"

He was quite a polite little human.

Magnus bopped them both back over to the kitchen, quickly preparing him some breakfast ( _ without magic,  _ might he add. Thanks Whole Foods baby products!) before settling on one of the island's stools, spooning high quality mush into his mouth.

“What do you think, Maxie?" at the sound of his name, the navy skinned infant peeled his eyes off the spoon, staring into Magnus'. “A classy celebration here at home?" He gurgled and flashed a grin, showing off his little teeth. “I'll take that as a yes then."

Minutes later, the resident shadowhunter stumbled groggily into the kitchen, bumping into furniture as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning," Alec yawned, bending to kiss both Magnus and Max before preparing breakfast for him and his fiancée. 

“You didn't have to get up so early love, you had a late night."

“Mm," his grunt was muffled, neck deep in the refrigerator. “We have lots to do for tomorrow."

Magnus watched on as Alec prepared an extravagant breakfast like he usually did, complete with omelettes, pancakes, and bacon. His mind wandered off to tomorrow's planned events, not only his birthday but their hearing with the Clave. They kept pushing back the date for the past two months but didn't want to drag it over into the new year so of course it would be scheduled on Magnus' birthday. 

Typical. 

“Alec," the man looked back at him from the cabinet. “Are you..nervous about tomorrow?"

“I don't know, Mags," he shrugged, putting a plate piled high with food in front of the warlock, accepting the baby out of his arms so he could eat. Magnus grabbed his free wrist before he could venture back to the stove. 

“Alexander."

Alec breathed out his nose like a bull before sighing, wings expanding as his shoulders relaxed. 

“Of course I am, Mags. The Clave could do anything; rid me of my marks, my status, my family…" His voice greatly diminished at the last word, cradling Max closer to his chest. 

“Oh my Alec," he moved his hand off his arm and up to one of his wings, gently stroking the ink black feathers. “How are they going to rid an angel of his angelic runes?" The corners of his lips quirked up, one of his worries eased away at the realization of how ridiculous it was. “As for us, we already proved to them once we're fully capable of taking care of Max, and to get rid of me is to rid of their most reliable and powerful downworld ally," he rattled it off matter of factly, seeing that it was indeed true. “I know you're worried Alec, you're allowed to be. But everything's going to be alright," Magnus sealed the guarantee with a kiss, outstretching his neck to not bump into the baby. 

“I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered into his lips. 

“I love me too, Alec."

~

“On this day, the second of December, the Clave is gathered in the capital of Alicante to discuss the current condition of Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

The Gard was overflowing with Shadowhunters and the occasional downwordler alike that afternoon, everyone waiting to see what this whole ruckus was about. Standing in the center was Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Maryse, and Simon, Alec standing a few steps in front of them. Max was in the current care of Lily; her, Maia, and their closest werewolf and vampire consultants allowed in the sacred building for the meeting. Robert Lightwood sat with the Council, a substitute Inquisitor being assigned for this case, as the relationship between him and the accused could cause a biased favoring.

And the Clave was all about fairness. 

“Mr. Alexander Lightwood," sir temporary Inquisitor spoke, Alec having only seen him a few times to actually remember his name. “It seems as though you've suddenly acquired a new set of- appendages." Alec nodded, the man nudging his head as if to say “go on". He hesitated before tugging his shirt off over his head, folding it before dropping it onto the floor by his feet. He took a few deep breathes, the wings gently unfolding with each one before emerging to their full span. The hall was instantly filled with gasps and whispers, a vast majority at the things sprouting from his back, but a few people were staring at his abs..

“I see. And your explanation for this is that the Angel Raziel has chosen you as Vir Princeps?" The whispers picked back up again at the sound of the ancient, now mythical ritual.

“Yes sir," Alec spoke, keeping firm eye connection with him. He noticed his father out the corner of his eye, also staring at the substitute Inquisitor.

“And how do I ensure you're not..lying, perhaps?" Instantly a roar of protest picked up in the hall, Alec's heart dropping.

Well, this he didn't expect.

“I'm sorry sir, I don't-"

“Well, it seems completely logical to me," the man laughed, showing off a far too perfect set of teeth. “The Lightwood legacy is spiralling downward faster than we can keep up. Your position as head of the New York Institute is being questioned. You're in a relationship with a downworlder, raising one, putting up all your respect you've gained as a Nephilim. On top of that,  _ a man-?" _

Before he could even finish, the entire Gard was up in arms protesting. Lilly and Maia's screams could be heard from the predetermined Downworld seating section, Catarina trying to calm them, her skin turning from sky blue to navy. Students from the Academy were up on their feet, the Shadowhunters particularly against his final statement were waving their arms. Blue flames were engulfing Magnus' hands, Jace and Izzy being held back by Simon and Clary. Max's wails were heard even through all the chaos.

“ _ ENOUGH."  _ The Inquisitor roared, his booming voice quieting everyone. “My stance is clear. You have until the Eve of Christmas to prove to us this all isn't some facade conjured up to preserve you or your family's status, or else you will be stripped of all your marks and Nephilim title."

“Dismissed."

~

“Magnus, it's your birthday!  _ Smile." _

As planned, Magnus' birthday bash occurred that evening at the loft. A few dozen people hung lazily around their home, miniscule compared to his old bangers. They sat around, drinking out of fancy glasses and eating out of floating plates. Max was being passed around from guest to guest, his head adorned by a too-big party hat. Alec and Jace were standing by the window talking, Magnus and Izzy in the kitchen as Simon and Clary corralled everyone else into the living room to play some silly mundane party game.

“I've had hundreds of birthdays and hundreds more coming up, sugar," he tipped his glass over, dumping the rest of his wine down the drain. “Right now, I need to worry about my family."

Izzy sighed, downing the rest of her drink in a single gulp. “What do we do, Magnus- what  _ can  _ we do?

“Prove it to them?" Magnus sighed, the suggestion tumbling out before he could stop it. It was the only thing he could think of, the situation too much for him to handle. “Show them. If the wings aren't enough, his responses and general physicality are at a peak. Besides that, I don't-"

“ _ Alec?!" _

His sentence was cut off as his shadowhunter crumpled to the floor, Jace shaking his chest in an attempt to rouse him. As he knelt by his fiancee, Magnus had a feeling this was out of their control. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Asmodeus."  
> “Mm," he sighed, a wicked grin spreading across his foggy features. His form grew more and more solid as Alec grew more and more tired, as if he thrived on his energy.  
> “You're mine now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween lets get spoopy  
> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com

“Alexander dear, I don't think this is the best idea."  
It wasn't even an hour past dawn and the Lightwood-Bane family were up and tackling the day.  
Alec sat on the edge of their king sized bed, hunched over as he laced up his boots. He was already fully clad in his gear, the only thing missing was his bow and quiver, both still hanging by the front door. Magnus was standing in front of him in his purple and gold glitter pajama bottoms, Max intricately wrapped in a cloth around his midsection, held safely against Magnus' chest as he dozed in and out of his little slumber.  
“Well, Magnus, it's our only option-"  
“Darling this isn't even necessary!" He lowered his voice as the baby wriggled. “The demons aren't even near the red zone yet. You're literally searching for a fight-!"  
“Magnus," the shadowhunter's tone of defeat took his fiancé off guard. “I don't know what else to do."  
“Oh, baby," he climbed into the bed, kneeling beside him as he brushed the locks away from his forehead. “We''ll figure this out. We still have a bit of time left." The impending deadline loomed above their heads, now less than 3 weeks away, each growing more desperate as the days passed. “Go out today. Tonight we'll figure this out for sure, okay?"  
Alec flashed him a grin, a rare occurrence these days before leaning in for a kiss. “I love you, Magnus."  
“Love you too, darling"” he walked Alec to the door, giving him a once over to ensure he had everything he needed. “If you feel anything like you have the past few days call okay? The clients can wait."  
“I know, Mags," he tipped the warlock’s chin up to place another kiss against his lips, leaning down to smooch the top of Max's head sticking out of the cloth. “I'll be home tonight."  
“Be safe, Alexander," he couldn't help but give his fiancé a final parting kiss, closing the door behind him. “This should be a fun day, Maxie."  
~  
“Jace, are you sure this is the place?"  
Alec crept behind his parabatai, the two slinking deeper and deeper along the alley. The buildings on either side loomed far above their heads, hiding what part of the sun was out on the already dreary day.  
“You've asked a thousand times, Alec. I'm positive," they were following the trail given off by Izzy''s necklace. She couldn't join them on the hunt today having caught some Mundie sickness Simon had, but she had given them her demon sensing necklace for “good luck".  
If that's what you wanted to call it.  
The duo crept further down the narrow alley, the glow from the few stars still out illuminating their path. Wanting another source of light, Alec reached into his breast pocket, feeling for his witchlight. He pulled it out, gave it a squeeze and-  
Nothing.  
He halted in his steps, not wanting to venture further without the light.  
“Jace-"  
Before he could finish alerting his Parabatai, Alec's sentence was cut short as the breath was knocked out of his chest.  
A force, almost like an immensely strong wind, literally swept him off his feet. He flew in the air for a few seconds before landing hard on his back on the cold street.  
“Alec!"  
He heard Jace's calls but couldn't respond. He laid there on the ground, gasping for air as he stared at the figure looming over him.  
“Alexander," it snarled. “Long time no see, huh?"  
Somehow, he managed a cracked whisper.  
“Asmodeus."  
“Mm," he sighed, a wicked grin spreading across his foggy features. His form grew more and more solid as Alec grew more and more tired, as if he thrived on his energy.  
“You're mine now."  
~  
“And then I said, 'darling there is NO way you can pair that scarf with those shoes'. It's like a Shadowhunter wearing anything but black. Can you believe it?"  
Max stared up at his father, offering a gurgle in return.  
“Precisely, Blueberry," Magnus couldn't hold back a slight laugh staring back down at the baby. He was just so- blue.  
It was adorable.  
Stepping over Chairman and into the kitchen, he began preparing himself breakfast. He deposited Max into his little bassinet before turning on the stove, choosing to keep him away from the flame  
He was a responsible parent.  
Minutes later (along with a few spells), Magnus was back on the couch with Max, eating his breakfast while watching trashy morning talk shows. To be fair, this was his entire plan for the day until Alec came back from hunting. He'd only been gone for an hour or so, and wouldn't be home for a couple more. He hummed, lost in thoughts of his tall, dark, and handsome fiancé and his adorable little-  
“Magnus!" The door to the loft flung open, Golden Boy himself in the doorframe. He was the definition of flustered, blonde hair flopped onto one side of his head, mismatched eyes bugging out, voice cracking.  
“Good morning to you too."  
“Magnus," he reached the edge of the couch in a handful of footsteps, collapsing on his knees in front of Magnus. From this close, he realized how much the Shadowhunter was shaking.  
“Jace what's-"  
“He took Alec."  
The warlock's jaw dropped, nothing but choked noise escaping. A flurry of questions flooded his mind, yet he was too overcome with emotions to decipher any of them. He heard Max's pre-cry sniffles, most likely from the sudden entrance of Jace.  
“Who?" He managed to squeak out.  
Jace's eyes became glossed over with a film of tears, his face dropping with defeat.  
“Your father."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s fists clenched, the deflect rune curling up on his chin bulging as he gritted his teeth. He lunged for the man, invisible chains holding him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back y'all lol  
> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.c

“I was beginning to worry my tactics were too strong for you, Angel.”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed, the tugging in his belly keeping him from opening his eyes.

“Come on, Angel. Let me see those eyes of yours. My son seems to have a thing for them-”

Curiosity killed the shadowhunter (along with the need to wipe the perspiration off his forehead), hazel eyes snapping open as he sucked in a breath, body arching off the floor.

“There we go, that's it,” Asmodeus stroked his cheek with a weathered hand, the grin he flashed down at him causing his stomach to churn. “If you hadn't woken up, I would've had to take that strikingly cerulean child of yours.”

Alec’s fists clenched, the deflect rune curling up on his chin bulging as he gritted his teeth. He lunged for the man, invisible chains holding him back.

“Don't you ever speak about my son,” he spat, ignoring the chains as they seared into his wrists, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

“Tough guy, aren't we?” Asmodeus chuckle echoed around the room as he backed out. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” He closed the door behind him, engulfing Alec in darkness.

~

“And he just, took him?”

Magnus stood, looking down at Jace. The shadowhunter sat on his suede couch, bouncing Max on his jittering knee. From this angle, he could see his phone flashing on the coffee table, presumably a response from Isabelle after his text telling her to come over immediately.

“Like I said,” he took a deep, rattling breath, the rune peeking out from his jacket stretching with his skin. “Alec and I followed the trail into an alley. Before we knew it he had Alec backed against the wall and threw me out of the way.” He began tracing shapes on the infant's back, oddly reminiscent of a parabatai rune. “He grabbed him and just-”

Jace’s sentence was cut short as the loft visibly quivered, Izzy breaking through the wards as she burst through the door. Closely behind her followed Simon and Clary, the wards adjusting to their arrival after deeming them harmless.

“What happened? I came as fast as I could,” she pulled Magnus into a hug, Jace moments after before picking up Max and rocking him on her hip. Simon sat on the empty armchair next to her, Clary settling down alongside Jace.

“It seems as if Alexander has been taken,” Magnus tried keeping the anxiety from crawling up, the sensation spreading like a vine up from his stomach to his chest, wrapping around and tangling around his vocal chords.

“Who took him?” Clary’s hand covered Jace’s as he rubbed his wrists.

“My father.” It came out barely more than a whisper, the entire room seeming to still at his comment. Memories of their last venture into the underworld flooded their minds, the knowledge of what awaits them again leaning heavy over them like mistletoe.

Minus the kissing.

“I guess my memories weren’t satisfying enough for him,” Simon murmured. “What do we do now?”

“Jace and I will go into Edom again,” Max was now pressed up against Izzy’s chest, his soft snores the only sound in the room minus her voice. “Whatever it takes, we’re getting him back.”

“No,” Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I'll go. I have to do this alone.”

“Magnus, we’re not letting you-” Before she could finish her sentence, a piercing scream erupted from Jace’s mouth.

“Jace! What is it?” Clary grabbed his shoulders, Magnus kneeling down in front of him.

“It’s Alec. I-” he stopped mid groan, clutching his abdomen. His head shot up from his chest, mismatched eyes flaring from a bright golden into complete blackness. Isabelle handed the sleeping baby over to Simon, moving to sit on the other side of her brother as Magnus left them in the living room.

Heading to his office, blue sparks tingled across his fingertips, his glamour dropping off his eyes. Previous anxiety turned to anger as he locked the door behind him, pulling a ladder over to his library grade bookshelf.

And if he learned anything in his 400 years of living, anger was Magnus’ biggest motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys! i'm officially heading into my senior year after summer break so I kinda want to finish this and also have an excuse to write away my stress lol.  
> this is basically a filler chapter, the good stuff is coming and there's only about 5 or so chapters left to the story. thanks for sticking with me <3


End file.
